


@MeetandFuckgames.com/Grandma Boobitch

by Deltario



Category: Naruto
Genre: Cheating, Extramarital Affairs, F/F, F/M, MILFs, Non-Canon Couple Ficathon, Old Age
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:08:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27842005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deltario/pseuds/Deltario
Summary: yo this is another Meet and fuck story
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> yo this is another Meet and fuck story

**Hello and welcome to another story band it's a grandma's this time. A sexy gilf ...**

**It will have highly suggestive and sexual themes**

**This will have Naruto as the main character instead of her son in law ... As Naruto will be her husband**

**Enjoy ...**

* * *

**Meet and Fuck Games: Grandma boobitch**

**Boomtown - The household of Nadia Boobitch**

Nadia Boobitch is the mother of Nancy and Natasha Boobitch. She migrated to the U.S at the age of 18 from the Soviet Union (Russia) in she was 15 still living in Russia she worked as a nurse in a secret retirement house built for the former Soviet Military Generals.

These old perverts always tried to sneak a peek under her skirt and grab her massive tits. Many generals in the hospital tried to take her and made advances towards her, but she hated sex with old men which still wholes true to this day, so she resisted met a Boomtown reporter who was then working in USSR.

She let him in on some top-secret information: That USSR was on the brink of collapse.

Since she trusted him with this Information. He helper her seek political asylum In the USA. Since then she has become a professional Masseuse living in Boomtown.

Nadia Boobitch is a Grandma but still feels very young and sexy.

* * *

**(Naruto replaces Justin as the boyfriend Nancy)**

Nancy and Naruto are a team working for the MNF Metropolis agency. Nancy is a reporter and naruto is the camera operator. They do their best to get the hottest interviews and stories.

Good morning my sweethearts. So happy to see you. You arrived so late last night. How did the two of you sleep? " Nadia asked as she had blond hair with a bun and had huge breasts and nice legs and Grey eyes and yellow earrings and only n had a bra on and short purple outfit which the only n had a small white coat to wear.

" Glad to see you to mom, you are sweet as usual We are actually here for a story we're here to make a report on. We heard that there is a sexual maniac in your town the locals call the Nympho-Nanny. She catches young men fucks them until they're unconscious! All the victims are between the ages of 18-20 years old and not one of them reported the incident to the police! These rumors are all over Boomtown and MNF Metropolis. Women everywhere are afraid for their young husbands because after the nymphomanic seductress catches them and has her way with them, they refuse to have sex with their wives have fallen u far her sexual spell." Nancy said and then continued...

"We have to find this person before the police and other news agencies do for our story! Its going to be a sensation and just the break Naruto and I need us top reports once again" Nancy said.


	2. Continue

"Oh my what an incredible story.Let me make you breakfast first, you will need your strength " Nadia said .

"Sorry but we have to go right now ! Its a hot story and we don't rival news agencies to figure this out before us.We promise to come back tonight once we've uncovered this mystery to have a celebratory dinner with you" Nancy said.

" _Damn like mother like daughter those tits are huge and I have a huge boner " Naruto thought ._

Naruto looked at his girlfriend mothers tits and his girlfriend tits as well.

" Alright I should head to work as well.If you need a good massage , just visit me there, see you later" she said 

15 minutes later - in there van .

" Shoot ! I forgot my gear back at Nadia house. How can I be so stupid... Sorry Nancy. Ill be right back. Don't start this investigation without me " Naruto said.

"Alright hurry up " Nancy said.

Back with Nadia - at her house 

* * *

Naruto arrives back at Nadia house and sees that the door room of Nadia room is slightly open. He sneaks up at her door to try and get a peek at Nadia huge rack.

You do Taboo things without getting caught - Mini game 

Naruto kept looking until she saw him but he kept behind the wall to not get caught. As it progressed Naruto slowly was getting horny as she was breathing her breasts are going up and down.

Then her clothes are off her body and she had a smirk as she had two fingers to her face as she had her other hand at her side. Naruto saw those luscious. Her pink nipples and her nice toes and nails .

He kept looking and he saw her starting to put on a outfit and it had pink and purple color and their is a yellow capital N and her hands had pink and she kept trying to see a person.

_" strange I sense someone looks at me " she thought ._

She then had her breast go up and down as she is breathing. 


	3. Continued - breasts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto is a horny bastard and is a milf fucker

Naruto wins - Turns out Grandma is Nympho - Nanny Herself . You can't escape her charms and Sexy body now.

* * *

However...

Later...

Nadia sees someone is looking in on her and pushes her door open.

Naruto falls on his ass as he holds his balls in pain.

Naruto grit his teeth in pain " you hit my fucking nuts , that fucking her you fucking nut ! " Naruto yelled at her.

" oh my sweet heart . what have I done , don't worry I will fix your booboo. Don't worry my baby I'm A professional I can fix this ." Nadia said 

* * *

Later - 

Naruto and Nadia both on the floor and she is smirking and grabbing Naruto cock in her hand as she had her purple latex grip on it and she said sultry ..

" oh my what a big boy " Nadia said as she had on her glasses.

Naruto 6 inch cock is hard and he is almost as thick as her arm.

" _Damn please don't tell me she is who I think she is, if she is then I don't want to be right " Naruto thought._

 _"_ Just relax sweetheart, I'm A professional here " Nadia said with a smirk.

* * *

Lemon 

Hand job - 

She started slow and to jack off Naruto cock off...

 _"_ oh only six inches, I thought your cock was going to be bigger its thick though " she said with a sexy smirk as she continued to jack him off slowly to tease him and then she went a bit faster and veins pulsed on his cock and she spit on his head of his cock and rubbed his piss slit. She kept the pace going and kept spitting on his cock.

She kept going with her manually therapy as she went even faster with two hands gripping it.

" two hands on that cock !! " she said as she went faster and goes up and down all the way from the base to the cock and she smirked..

" it appears you are enjoy my hand job therapy young Naruto you have great self control most of my clients blow their load in the first 5 seconds of receiving service. I will step it up a notch then " she said as she pressed her huge boobs against Naruto cock and she went up and down on his cock.

* * *

Boob job -

_"Dam it !!!" Naruto thought as he clenched his teeth in pleasure._

Her nipples have gotten hard as she massaged her lovers cock. 

_" Damn I can't even hold out for much longer. This is so amazing " Naruto thought in lust ._

"Wow Nympho- Na... I mean... Grandma Boobitch , you sure are good at your job " Naruto said as she smirked and she huffed a bit and she kept going up and down.

* * *

A blowjob -

"Hmm... My massaging skills aren't working I will use my Luscious lips to wrap around your cock and get the swelling down. " she said As her huge ass is covered in purple latex is going up and down as he grunts in pleasure.

" _Dam it, I can't hold it but I must I want to bust my nut inside this birch throat but her mouth it is amazing and it is hard to not bust a nut inside her mouth bit I must resist it. I must resist her charms I can't let her win I must not fall victim to her charms." he thought ._

" _i will wear him down he will be my latest victim " she thought_

Naruto gritted his teeth in pleasure.


	4. finale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The finale part of the story

Naruto then came on her breasts and cum is skin very her.

" impressive you are still hard even after cumming so hard. " she said. " I'm going to apply some unorthodox massage techniques " she finished as he entered her and He thought " _I can't risk falling under her spell I will just stick it in as I can't resist that pussy either and I hope I can control myself or no I need to control myself I won't lose to this bitch. After I finish fucking this bitch I Will tell Nancy " Naruto thought_

 _"_ your pussy is world-class its even better than Nancy's, " Naruto said "It's something magical about it " he finished as He entered in slowly as she had her hand on her hip and takes in Naruto cock.

Her pink stripper high heels, as well as her purple as yellow dots and he, went a little faster. He went even faster as he felt his balls tightened and he then felt he was about to cum.

" _Omg !! I think I am about to cum again, I can't believe that it's a euphoric feeling, I can't fight it ." Naruto thought._

_" I can see it in his eyes and feel his cock throbbing he will be mine in no time," she thought as she felt him as she enjoyed Naruto cock as she tightened her pussy and he groaned in pleasure as he kissed Nadia and he cummed hard in her pussy._

Cum shooting all over Nadia's thighs and feet as well as her belly. It also was all over the floor and even walls. Naruto was tired but Nadia - Grandma boobitch was not and she grabbed him as he got done squatting out cum.

Later...

_" I can't help it . I can't hold back any longer I need to fuck Nympho-nanny ass ! " he thought in lust._

" That's it, my dear ... Have your way with my tight little hole. Well, get you all better." Nadia said.

"Fuck yeah ! You feel so good! I'll do whatever you say just let me blow my load, please I beg of you " Naruto said.

"Yes ... Good Now you are mine forever," Nadia said. 

Naruto kept going in and out of her ass as her huge breasts were moving up and down as Maritime moved slowly in her ass as he grabbed her hands as he was smiling and Nadia saw him enjoy her ass. Naruto then went faster and then went even faster as he felt his balls tighten as He yelled out loud...

" I'm yours now and forever," Naruto said going as fast as he can as he cum so hard that Naruto cum was all over the floor and her ass.

Later.. 


End file.
